


Irresistible

by IamaFanFictionMaster



Series: Everybody loves Stefan [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Jealousy, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Lonely Stefan, M/M, Mentioned Damon Salvatore, Mentioned Elena Gilbert, Multi, Oblivious Stefan, Sad Stefan, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaFanFictionMaster/pseuds/IamaFanFictionMaster
Summary: Bad enough Elena left him for his brother but losing Caroline broke him. Can Stefan Salvatore repair himself visiting New Orleans where his favorite Mikaelsons are?Takes place in Post The Vampire Diaries Season 7/Pre The Originals Season 4
Relationships: Camille O'Connell/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Davina Claire/Stefan Salvatore, Freya Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Stefan Salvatore, Lexi Branson/Stefan Salvatore, Past Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore - Relationship, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, past Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Everybody loves Stefan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653226
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	1. Stefan/Freya

"I choose Damon,Stefan." Stefan heard those words stab his ears. Everytime he remembered them thy were sharp as knives poking his not so perfect but practical heart. 

New words he didn't expect to hear everyday despite his own mistake in the first place, "I have a family now,Stefan." He wanted to cry for being so angry at himself for losing the loves of his life.

"Why did it have to hurt so much losing them?" I thought to myself in my car. I've been sitting in my car asking the world's most asked questions for felt like years. It's as if life was pause when I thought about my breakups. 

Katherine was a special candidate that broke me because I too was in love with her. I just couldn't let her hurt Elena anymore and that still wasn't enough to get her back despite supporting my brother's love life with Elena before she... 

My tragic thoughts were interrupted by one of the blonde Mikaelsons knocking on my car window. Freya. I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful hair locks and eyeliner that the sun shined on. I rolled my window down to look for comfort from the attractive Mikaelson. 

"Hey Freya,how's it hanging?" My odd tone was sure enough to get me arrested for acting like I've just did a robbery yesterday. 

"Stefan Salvatore, this is quite the surprise seeing you outside Mystic Falls. What brings you to New Orleans?" I was looking down and you at Freya checking her outfit out in the quickest seconds due to my vampire speed. She was wearing a brown leather dress skirt, a green top and see through white bra. I smiled when my eyes met hers. 

"Just visiting old friends, trust me Frey I'm not looking to beat your brothers again at chess. Elijah though did get close in beating me as did you." Freya couldn't help but giggle at his snarky tone and him calling her Frey. She was never too fond of the nickname since it reminded her of Dahlia oddly enough but now it was a reminder of the fact she was gone for good. 

"Let me guess Klaus,Hayley,Lucien and Cami?" I shook my head since she forgot one of my other best friends I enjoy their company. 

"You forgot Freya, Frey." Freya couldn't help but smile widely at that since she and Stefan were close ever since the first time she met him, as bi curious Freya was, she had no problem crushing on the Salvatore when he was still with Caroline. 

"I'm an exception,Mr.Salvatore." Freya knew why he would frantically visit New Orleans, he's lonely back home, he's sad over how his relationships concluded and she was a shoulder for him to cry on.

"I guess you are Frey. Klaus around?" To his own surprise Klaus didn't kill Stefan for how it ended with Caroline, the original understood my situation and let go any frustration. In fact they've gotten closer over the breakup just like he and Damon surprisingly did over his with Elena's. 

"He should be in his study, Stefan can we talk after your done?" Freya could barely believe herself for having red on her cheeks, the look of curiosity from Stefan made her heart thump like any girl would feel weak in the knees just looking at him. 

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely Freya." She slapped my arm and accidentally held it there. I noticed but chose to ignore it while looking at her next words. 

"That's Frey Mikaelson to you Stefan." She quickly let go of his arm and stepped back, he was now looking her up and down again. If she wasn't blushing then, she was blushing now at how slowly his eyes observed her figure. 

She wasn't curvy as Katherine nor slim as Elena but was the perfect between like Caroline. I know it was weird to stare since I respected the Mikaelson for so long now but my eyes couldn't help themselves for being so interested in her. "Got it."

After a nice talking with my good friend Freya Mikaelson I walked around New Orleans, a fairly nice place to visit. Stefan was glad Damon never visited since Damon would just be a bad vibe for New Orleans and unintentionally ruin his reputation. Zach Salvatore reminded Stefan that wherever Damon went would end in ruins. Stefan never got off how quickly Damon killed Zach or Lexi or the fact he stole Elena's heart. 

Stefan clenched his teeth to hide the internal guilt,anger and sadness inside him. Repressing it to keep It out of New Orleans. He thought what he actually wanted to say to Klaus or just needed an excuse to end his conversation with Freya. 

"Stefan!" Davina hopped on Stefan's back wrapping her arms around his neck. Stefan was always surprised by Davina Claire, it's no surprise they both have endless care for each other. Stefan was there for her when Marcel and Josh left her to go find Klaus's sidelines since she sided with Kol and his family. 

"Hey there D. Have you been well?" Davina blushed and nodded. Kol would always fuss and get jealous over Stefan for bringing out Davina's much more appreciated side. 

"Why has it taken you so long to visit?" She bitterly said, Stefan couldn't help but be flattered by the second witch he's encountered of the day. 

"Damon." I simply told her in a annoyed tone, he was half right to her. Damon was a small reason why he hasn't visited in awhile. 

"Ugh don't even mention Dullmon. Your here and that's all that matters Stefan."' Davina purred in his ear. I was going to tell her Damon's still my brother but Kol vamping in front of her changed my line of thought. 

"Stefan and darling,it's always a sight to see you having my girlfriend on your back. I thought I told you to-"

"He's got my back and I got his Kol. Now please drop it." Kol never forgave Stefan for plotting against him back in Mystic Falls, it takes every ounce of solar energy to not stake him right than and there. 

"Whatever you say darling." Bad enough for Kol that he was the minority in not wanting Mr.Salvatore in his town. Lucien and Aurora were one of them but they've grown quite fond of him just like Freya who was skeptical. Couldn't resist his invisible charm he needs had to use to impress you. 

I walked around carrying Davina on my back and Kol watching my hands like a hawk, I had them under her bare thighs since she was wearing a Navy blue sundress with one of Stefan's brown jackets he gave her. Stefan had no problem touching the little witch for how pretty she was and how much skin she was showing which made Kol's skin crawl even more. "Why are you her Salvatore?"

"Just visiting." I didn't mind Kol, I had some good moments with him. Me, him and Lucien got drunk this one time and talked about their bad experiences with women. Kol having a essay and Lucien not getting his one. 

"Is that a problem Kol?" Davina defended Stefan before Kol could bark. 

"Of course not darling. It's not a problem that my own family are pardoning those who murdered me." Stefan swallowed guilt over his death in Mystic Falls. Remembering Elena calling him and... 

Before Davina pleaded with Kol, Stefan spoke. "I'm sorry Kol. It was wrong and unfair, should have heard you out." 

Kol now just bluntly irritated, vamps Davina off his back than slams him into brick wall holding stake to his heart. Kol could care less if Davina loves the foolish Salvatore, this is personal business for the psychotic maniac youngest original. 

"Kol stop!" Davina begged her lover to not kill her big brother figure. "Please I don't want to hurt you."

Kol hesitated to say what he was about to say cause he knew it would hurt his little witch but said it anyway. "You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to Davina, you don't want to lose me again. So please bestow me this honor in taking Baby Salvatore's heart!" Stefan was too broken to really panic or fight a 900 year old Original Vampire. 

Snap! His neck quickly went and Kol's body falls on his back freeing Stefan from his grasp. Stefan looked up to see Freya and Finn standing next to the shaking Davina. It was Freya that saved my broken ass. 

"You okay Stefan?" Her heels clicking their way towards me, god I was too distracted by the way her body swayed like Caroline's to answer but subconsciously nodded anyway. 

Finn realizing his sister was checking on young Salvatore. He stole a chance to check on Davina Claire. "Your shaking Davina, did my pathetic little brother scare you?" He had such a bad way at humor that It made Kol's seem more innocent in Davina's eyes. 

Davina kneels up to glare at Finn and crosses her arms. "I'm fine Finn and it's nothing I haven't already seen before. You about done talking to me?"

Finn put his hands in his own pockets to hide his discomfort. "It's okay to tell him Davina that he makes you uncomfortable." Davina rolling her eyes and sprints to Stefan hugging him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine D. You don't have to worry promise." Davina started sobbing on his chest making Stefan look at Freya who looked concerned as he did. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked the sobbing Davina. 

"I'm sorry...! I'm sorry I was gonna let him kill you." Davina don't know how she would of felt if he actually lost Stefan than would have to still be with Kol, she couldn't imagine that. 

"Hey hey hey." I cooed her and rubbed her back as nautical and slow to make it comforting for her tense nerves. "It's okay. I'm okay D. I have Frey to thank for that, alright?"

"Alright." Stefan calmed Davina down and Finn helped her get Kol back to the house awkward enough for both of them since she did trap him in the body he loathes so much and he did kill her witch lover Kol(Kaleb). 

Freya was so happy to talk to Stefan again, she didn't appreciate how quickly their conversation ended and wanted to talk with him as much as she talks with Finn. Which is all day. "I can't possibly thank you enough Freya."

She slapped my arm twice for the day. "Frey, Stefan. I really hate reminding others again." She said in that intimidating tone she used on him when they first met. It sounds very seductive and dominant. No surprise there since she is a very very powerful witch with no limits. 

"Got it. Again." I did the unthinkable and kissed her cheek closing eyes as if it was her lips. What the help is wrong with me. "I'm uh... sorry Frey. I don't know why I did that."

"I gave Klaus the heads up, he'll be expecting you." She said in a blushy speaking voice that screams shyness and awe. She tilted her dead letting her blonde hair blanket her eyes from Stefan. 

"Thanks." Stefan gave her nod and took the hint to leave when she kept her head down. As he turned away to leave she gripped his jacket's forearm. 

"Wait Stefan. Don't...go." Freya whimpered to him. A jolt went through both of them twice when he kissed her cheek and when she touched his arm. They didn't wanna be away from each other as much as they wanted to they couldn't. It was only them and passing pedestrians outside New Orleans.

"Freya!" Lucien appeared behind her making her let go of Stefan's arm who quickly by her own surprise bolts away after. Sighing to herself and forcing every bone in her body to turn to her frenemy. 

Stefan hated that he bolted on Freya but can he really blame himself. He doesn't deserve someone brilliant as Freya Mikaelson. 

Stefan got to the Mikaelsons house where each Mikaelson sibling stayed shockingly without ripping each other's hearts out. Rebekah tackled the poor Salvatore who was too slow to see it coming. "Jesus Rebekah why must you always do this?"

"Brings back memories back then when you would suggest thou to play football and a hug is a hug." She smirked down at me than get got up. "How's Damon?" She sarcastically asked not even with a pinch of care in her tone about him? 

"Fine. Better than me for sure." Rebekah escorted the Salvatore back in after her little fiasco. Elijah vamped downstairs

Elijah is the first one to properly out of the two Mikaelsons standing by him to shake hands with Stefan. "Stefan. Does all go well with...?"

He's obviously referring to Caroline. He respected me enough to not say her name and I nodded. "Yeah gets better every day."

"Oh shut your trap Stefan. That's nonsense even I wouldn't buy if I was a billionaire." Rebekah nonchalantly spat each word out at Stefan's face, she was standing rather close to his chest and looked angry at him. Stefan just assumed it was Rebekah in her mood but Rebekah was sick of seeing her favorite Salvatore in such distress and tired of human bimbos breaking her former's heart. He used to smile wider than the sun could fill around his face structure.

"It's been too long old friend and by long I mean a couple weeks." I knew that arrogant tone anywhere. Klaus. There he was upstairs looking at me with that shit eating grin you would recognize from a mile away. 

It wasn't even a second and he was flashing in front of me and we both gave each other a big bro hug. Elijah smiled proudly at his brother's fondness for the Salvatore his family appreciated except Kol. 

Rebekah had a giddy smile getting the feeling he'll be staying longer than usual. Rebekah and everyone really missed the nice Salvatore, she admits Damon's company would fill the gap but like Davina reminds her. She stole his one. 

After our little hug, Klaus guided me upstairs to his study. Hayley was pretty nice to see, Klaus wanted me to surprise her and once I stepped foot in that room I knew I made a mistake listening to Klaus. 

Hayley had got quicker too than the last time he saw her fighting when they first met. She planted him so fast against that wall that she herself barely saw who it was until she regained her composure and calmed down. "Stefan?" 

"Hey. Going well I'm assuming?" Hayley wrapped her arms around me to which I did the same. She felt really stressed and I guess Klaus was proving that to me. 

"Sorry for the almost trying to kill you bit." I shook my head completely understanding. She felt a different aura in the house and was just doing what any parent would do in protecting their baby. 

"It's okay Hayley. I know that's not your intention unlike Kol who most definitely wants to kill me." I chuckled removing one hand off her cute waist. 

"Just showing Stefan here how overprotective you've become over our baby." Hayley rolled her eyes irritated he went there as took her hands of Stefan to back up and glare at Klaus. 

"Maybe i wouldn't need to worry about watching Hope all day if you weren't so preoccupied with Cami or... "

"Still jealous of her are you Hayley my dear and by her I hope you mean Cami." He tried his hardest to not come off threatening but the venom laced underneath his tongue prevented any calmness in his voice. 

"We should talk Klaus." I felt like putting distance between the two would help cool down the tension between them. 

"Yeah Klaus I agree. You and Stefan should talk don't wanna ruin that for him do you?" Hayley was asking for it but Klaus retreated for now. 

We left Hayley to occupy Hope than went to his study. "Stefan Salvatore. Almost such a sight to see." He poured a shot of scotch. 

"Thanks" I gulped It down and swallowed it. "Things are tense for Hayley, huh?" Klaus arrogantly nodded and sat down on his chair. 

"She's been tempered to her demotion in parenting. As much as she adoressss Hope. She misses the interior of us Mikaelsons. She and Elijah stopped talking as well."

That was the shocker for me. "Those two are ocean and sand. What happened?" Klaus really didnt wanna talk about it but knew the Salvatore would go snooping for answers. 

"Elijah's stress over Gia and Aya caused her to end things. She couldn't bare Elijah hanging onto the dead and...dropped him." He sipped his shot glass and looked like he wanted to chuck it at the wall beside Stefan. 

But he didn't and this was a sign for Stefan to pick himself back up so he could help those who really needed help.

The question that went through Stefan's mind was how could he pick himself back up? He knew the one person he could really let his turmoil out. Camille O'Connell

"Hey Stefan." Cami quickly hugged the Salvatore with a long awaited greeting. Stefan was flattered to see Cami, she looked very new in her vampire look with the black jeans, Curls and denim jacket with green top.

I hesitated to hug her for boundary reasons and the risk of Klaus killing me if he felt the slightest bit I was touching his girlfriend or as he would say. His special one. It was cliche they both thought one time but it grew on the. So even the quickest thought thinking about it, I hugged her back. "Hi Cami. You think we can talk?" 

Cami nodded and walked Stefan in. "Absolutely, come in." Obviously I've been in Cami's house before she turned into a vampire but I was grateful she still invited me in. 

"I like what you've done with the place." Cami had decorated her apartment room and it was drowning in roses and dolphins. 

"Thanks Stefan, I thought trying something new would be helpful since me and Klaus...were happy for each other." Stefan was uncomfortably in awe about Cami's slippage but that was her vampire side talking after all she's no longer the human he never met. 

Cami motioned me to sit down on her red couch so she could sit in her observational chair. "What can I do for you?"

I was really hoping Cami was busy so I didn't have to stress this on her, she has been a good friend to me and treated Klaus well. Why was I here? Was it because I need to find my purpose from Cami? 

"Cami I hate to come out to you like this but I'm lonely and I want you to tell me how I can get rid of these knots in my stomach while keeping them there. Help me." My tone came out much out of character than I intended, I really wish Silas was still alive so I could punch him. Not even Silas. Any doppelganger of mine to punch since I'm so stupid! 

She gave me her infamous infectious smile and opened her mouth to speak but closed it to really think about what she was about to say. We traded places that moment, I was watching her beautiful eyes wander and think. "Stefan, you need to look at the future not the past. You once told me Katherine was your past, Elena was your present and Caroline was your future before your breakup with her."

I swallowed my lumps hearing those three names of my failed loved lives who I thought were my destinies. "You need a new future Stefan that doesn't involve them or else you can't let the pain go. If you do move forward and look ahead." She leaned her back forward to touch my knee "It will get better."

Now I see why Klaus went soft. Why he let that side of him grow. I was dumbfounded before but now I was...i was mesmerized by how great she was with her words. The determination to succeed in making her smile forever. 

This was my first step to get better and I had Camille to thank for that. "Thank you Cami. Your perfect for Klaus. Others may not see that or be blinded by another lover for him but I see clearly when I'm with you." I pointed at her and her smile started to turn shy and oh god she was blushing. 

He wasn't even trying and he already made the therapist weak in her knees with his sentence of hope for Klamille, Cami remembered Josh would ship her and Klaus than call them Klamille. God but she was so lost gazing in the Salvatore's handsome...ugh. 'I guess we both have each other to thank for the day. I'm glad you're here."

"I am too." Stefan remembered Freya for an odd reason in his connecting moment with Cami. Stefan nodding and listening to fate. "I should go." I stood up to leave and so did Cami. 

She stopped me from walking away by putting a palm on my chest. "Are you sure? I mean I've been saving a bottle of red wine to test. Would you like some?" Oh my god Cami what are you doing. Her head was spinning while Stefan's wasn't bothered or thinking too much into it. 

"Maybe later Cam. I don't wanna be a hog. See ya." Cami was looking up at me with a odd curiosity in her eyes and for a moment I had a bad feeling but that feeling went away the moment she took her hand off my chest. 

I left her house and not watching where I was going I bump into Freya. "Oop. I'm terribly sorry Frey, I didn't mean to bump into you like an idiot."

Freya smiled and leaned a hand on her hip. "Stefan you know you don't have to be sorry about a little bump. You'd be really sorry if you were trying to steal my brother's special girl. Weren't you?" She used every lace of venom to intimidate me and it worked, I grimaced at her. 

She laughed taking a step closer to Stefan who didn't budge. "Got ya Stef." I smiled like a smartass and looked down. 

I looked up at her and saw her preparing for the worst to come from the clever Salvatore. "Funny you say that, you know Cami offered me some red wine. Wanted to test it out, I said we can most definitely do that." Freya smile dropped faster than my tolerance for relationships. 

"Stefan." She had had that Katherine Pierce look in her eyes but I was too caught up In pushing my good attractive friend. 

"Ah ah ah. I'm not done Frey, I mean I know Cami isn't done. She is excited about some red wine. I didn't really know Human Cami like...ever. I do know Vampire Cami and I must say she is quite flattering." I chuckled and Freya let out a shaky breath whispering "stupid stupid stupid." under her breath. 

She goes to walk away not getting his Damon humor but Stefan grabs her arm and there was the jolt again. "Hey. Im just messing with you Frey." 

"Let go of me Stefan." She was pissedddd and it wasn't even for Klaus. It was for herself. She could see how irritating she was being just looking at her best friend's charming eyes. He's so fucking hot looking at me like that while holding my arm. 

Freya was quickly shaking her head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were raiding her brain. She needed to get away from him to protect their friendship, so he wouldn't be damaged more than necessary. 

I let go of her sadly and turned my head away from her kneeling one. "I'm sorry Freya." I walked away but was turned by her magic and her legs had a mind of their own. 

"Don't be sorry" She slowly cupped my face and closed her eyes "just feel." I closed my eyes and felt her lips peck mine. I was sold. I needed this. I needed to feel Freya despite how wrong it was. I needed to live in this moment and that was Freya's hips pressed against mine and her chest on mine. 

When she pulled away I grabbed the back of her head and leaned down to pull her back in for a hungry kiss. I wasn't thinking of them. I was thinking of Frey and me. How I can make this rift without making it wrong. 

Freya was surprised to realize she was making out with Stefan Salvatore in the hallway of an apartment. Anyone could see them and that would ruin Stefan's visitation if any of her brothers got word of this. Rebekah would brag but not do anything to hurt the man she loves. Shit she really did love him. That's why she couldn't fight this even after her mental wake up her brief ecstasy. 

Stefan flashed her against the wall and fought with himself to go slow. But who was he fooling, slow never got him anywhere. It only got him fussing and dramatic kisses that he didn't mind but just wish his kisses started like this. 

"Stefan." Freya moaned between kisses. When they stopped kissing and looked at each other, they saw the jolts they felt the first they touched each other since weeks. They saw more then friendship. They saw want and need. 

Freya bit her lip looking at Stefan's sweaty face and wanted to capture his lips again starting the motions again. "Are you going to keep admiring my facial features or actually kiss them?"

Let the teasing begin. "I don't know Freya, let me think on it." I went to kiss her but she used her magic to softly knock me against the other side of the wall. She swayed her hips walking over to me, god I couldn't keep my eyes off her hips and legs. That was until she grabbed my chin to force eye contact. 

"It's Frey and my eyes are up here handsome." She giggled deviously letting her Mikaelson take over. Stefan was pleased by it nonetheless. 

Freya kissed him again and again and again and again not giving him the chance to kiss her back. "What do you want?"

"I want to kiss you Frey. I want to kiss your lips and make you feel happy." I naively go out and so she guided my hands to her waist and tilted her head. 

"So kiss me." She closed her eyes and so did I. We simultaneously locked lips to kiss each other for what felt like s century. 

She than whispered in my ear. "I cloaked our existence, nobody in this apartment knows we exist right now." I blushed seeing her inference. 

This was really happening. This wasn't a dream, I wasn't there only the only one who wanted this. I was so happy to be in New Orleans. Now I'm gonna connect even more with Frey thanks to her devilishly powerful magic.


	2. Stefan/Cami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a One Night Stand with the Witchy Mikaelson, Stefan looks for comfort in the therapist who is struggling with her own thoughts as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not done yet still have a few things to add but for now enjoy the Lexi reunion.

I woke up in a empty bed, my mind was still processing what happened and than it all came back to me in a flash when I glanced from the ceiling to Freya getting dressed. She was taking her sweet time and so was I drinking in every feature of her naked body. 

The way she bended her ass over to pick up the next and the slow wiggle she always did putting on her panties and miniskirt. I could replay It on my mind all day if I wasn't too respectful to her body. 

She jumped back a bit when she caught me staring, Freya was very self conscious of her body and felt in the minority compared to even Davina whose features stuck out more. Obviously Rebekah stuck more than the Witch and it made her cheeks go red thinking of her own sister. 

Her thoughts quickly shifted to what she had to break to the Salvatore she just had sex with. "I'm sorry for staring Frey, you just look really beautiful." 

She stopped putting on the rest of her clothes to nervously sit on the bed where my legs laid and she didn't feel it but I sure felt her ass crush my legs. 

"Stefan I don't think this is going to work. I thought it would but I'm not sure were both ready to take that leap." Stefan's smile was run over by the same truck that always mangled his happiness. The thing is he understood but didn't want to. 

He was making himself be hurt but why? Why did Stefan want to be hurt? Because he was no longer going to kiss or be inside his favorite Mikaelson or not have things how the way thy were before? Now it's gonna be awkward. 

"Stefan?" She touched my thigh that was clothed by the cover and than Stefan flashed off the be and quickly got dressed startling Freya who was caught off guard at his quickness. 

"I'm gonna go. See ya Frey." I gave her a weak smile than left instantaneously before she could stop me. 

Rejection, the one thing I thought this place couldn't have. I guess it just follows me anywhere I go, god I was so angry, so annoyed and soo tired of being alone. It didn't hurt so bad but than the guilt of not doing better before had his emotions tightening hard in his gut. 

His brother with Elena Gilbert and his damn history teacher with Caroline Forbes...why did it sting to have those two get them? Elena Is gone, Caroline has babies so why should it still hurt? Because I actually think someone can love a stupid bloodsucking Ripper. 

I didn't know where I was going in New Orleans but I was tripped over by LEXI!?! 

"Hey Stefani." I glanced up and quickly kneeled my head down when I saw she was wearing a pink thong under her black and red schoolgirl skirt. "Oh don't let me ruin your show now." She used her vampire speed to get me up and pin me against the gravestone. 

Now he understood he was just hallucinating. Lexi wasnt really here. It was just him losing his mind in Lafayette Cemetery. "Your not here. Your dead than your gone." Lexi punched me in the gut and that definitely felt real. 

"Still think so Steffi?" God she's strong but that was Lexi. Cute in all the right places but never strength that was on a whole higher level than mine. 

I quickly wrapped my hands around her and pulled her body close to mine for a tight hug. I could feel her bust on mine but I never thought that way about Lexi she was my best friend, my number 1,my girl. "I really missed you. You have no idea how much I have Lex."

"Got more balls than Damon to say that." I pulled away remembering she slept with him when Elena turned off her humanity AFTER he told her too than went and slept with my best friend. "Still bitter about that huh?"

"Why my brother? Why did you fuck my brother Lexi while he was with Elena?" I never asked cause I was in my right mind but now I wasn't anywhere close to right in my mind. 

She stopped smirking snarkly at me and touched my shoulder. "It's because I love you I slept with him." She sighed looking at his confused expression. "He got Elena and I wanted to get him. Break up things between them so you could win her back. When you never did I regretted ever sleeping with that slimy cockroach."

I sighed keeping my eyes down realizing he was jealous of Damon always getting the girl he wanted, rather it be quick and short or long and committed. He was always there to ruin my chances with Katherine, Elena...Lexi. He was even there when Caroline dumped me for Alaric. 

He was tired of Damon always winning that's why he was mad. Not at Lexi but at Damon for killing THAN sleeping with his best friend. "You staying?" 

She smiled brightly "No just visiting." I slapped her arm at her sass. 

"I'm visiting too but are you?" I really wanted to know since Lexi was surprisingly close with Elijah and Rebekah. Klaus never cared to meet her but that never stopped Stefan from talking about his favorite girl. 

Stefan blushed accepting his large respect for her and turned away. "I should get back." 

"To Freyster? The dump that ruined any chances with your ass? Yeah I don't so honey. I saw the way that therapist kept grabbing your thigh." How did she? That sly vampire with good looks. 

"She's with Klaus Mikaelson and even if I wanted to get with her. I'd be asking for trouble with the Mikaelsons." Lexi scoffed almost insulted by Stefan being a wimp. 

"So that never stopped you from getting with Valerie? That never stopped you with any girl Stefan. Don't be afraid of some Grandma and Grandpa's cause they don't like you sniffing their gold" Lexi gave Stefan confidence and knew she would complain if they saw each other again if Stefan simped out. 

I hugged her again only this time my hands were lower on her body. "It is so good to have you back Lexi. I really have missed you" She pulled and kissed my cheek. 

"So have I" The next moment she was gone and I shook my head at how goofy she was. When I'm with Lexi I never have to think about my pain. She's always taking it away just like when I'm with Cami. She's always guiding me to a better way. 

Freya didn't work out now I was taking a risk. Telling Cami how I really feel. I know how wrong it is but I need to thank her for all she's done. The way I feel for her. All of it. Hopefully I don't chicken out or Klaus comes in mid sentence than drives a stake in my heart.

Cami was sorting out books in her apartment room,Klaus had swung by trying to jumpscare her using the wind to open and close her windows but who's he fooling. It's silly as trying to prank Vincent so Cami payed him back with a kiss. A kiss reminding him that she's his or at least what her thinks. Cami didn't know what she was thinking and she hated it. Hated it how the smirky Salvatore crept up inside her mind whenever she would have nothing else on her mind. Not thinking about Klaus.

Cami clumsily dropped a book she was about to put in her rusty brown bookshelf "Ugh dang it." She bends over to pick it up and gets startled by a sudden knocking at her door. She bolts quickly to the door and opens it before listening to the heartbeat or breathing of the person on the other side not even scared it might be Lucien who payed her a visit before. The thought made her vomit at how bad of a flirt he was being.

"Stefan!" my tone was so confusing even Elijah would cringe and that's tough. "Hey Cami." She hugged the Salvatore oblivious to how close she was pressing herself against him and Stefan was taken aback but that didn't stop from hugging the loveable Camille O'Donnell. She was a charmer without using much of her charm these days. She ironically reminded him of Caroline and still amazed how Klaus loses himself in her. Shit Damon would too at her smile and hugs. "What uh brings you by today?" Cami said after pulling from the Salvatore.

"I thought about our last chat and felt like i could use some red wine. It would be nice." Cami smile slowly weakened by itself trying to tug itself into a frown but fought to smile and she did. Stefan raised an eyebrow at this for a brief second but let it slide as nothing. 

"You know that would be great Stefan. I'm glad you took the time to consider. Come on in." She guided Stefan and oh heavens when she was walking to the kitchen Stefan's eyes wondered up and down her legs and ass. Cami today was wearing light black jeans,red high heels and a baby blue top. Cami felt a nervous pit in her eyes psychotically feeling his eyes on her and she closed her eyes slowly biting her lip before turning to speak to Stefan.

"Wine glass or shot?" Stefan nodded at the wine glass,Cami pulled out another for herself and heard Stefan walk his way to her kitchen. "So the talk with Klaus went well."

Stefan was looking around her apartment room until she caught his attention bringing up Klaus. "I'm guessing Klaus came by and you two did more than just talk." Stefan winked at Cami's blushy smile when she looked at him after pulling out the red wine from her fridge.

Cami turned her body and leaned her butt on the counter bracing her hands on the counter looking at Stefan completely with that one smile everyone in New Orleans can't resist. "Yeah we did more than talk Stefan but we just kissed. I'm sorry to disappoint your expectations of Klaus coming by."

"I'm not disappointed. Kinda relieved to say the least. A kiss is a good thing. I'm glad Klaus isn't going Damon Style in dropping the clothes and pants." Cami let out a gasped breath.

"And what your any better? Stefan when a girl gives you a chance to get down with them you are taking it." Stefan laughed not trying to deny it. I mean she wasn't wrong if a girl isn't stopping the kiss and wants more,you give her more. That's how it always went with him Katherine...Elena...Caroline and now...Freya. My smile was shaved clean off my face reminiscing about them... Cami noticed this and quickly looked down. "Sorry I didn't mean to come off like that Stefan."

"It's okay really Cami, just reminded me is all. No harm done though." I reassured her by touching her shoulder and gently brushed it. Cami blushed slightly looking over at her shoulder where his hand still rested on her shoulder.

Cami cleared her throat turning around to pour the red wine inside each glass for her and Stefan. Her cheeks were blushing and she didn't know why or how. She didn't love Stefan. At least not in that way. "Hey. You alright?" he touched her again and she jumped this time at the touch. 

"Yeah I'm okay. Here." She handed the glass to him. "To the future." she raised her wine glass up in front of him feeling slightly confident to face him now

"To the future." we both clinked our wine glasses together,took a sip and than Cami slowly blinked her eyes at me. I was so lost in her eyes. Her beautiful damn eyes that went well with her beautiful hair and beautiful-

Davina flings the door open surprising them both like Michael Jackson just rose from the dead. "Hey hey hey!" 

Cami spit taked on Stefan's face and Stefan covered his face getting burned by the slight hotness in the wine. "Ah!"

Davina rushed over to Stefan and Cam to help him while Cami got towels. "Oh my god I'm so sorry for scaring you guys. You okay Steffi?"

"Jesus almighty my eyes. What are you doing barging in here like that D?" Davina giggled holding her hands on his eyes covering both of them. 

Cami turned around and got slightly angry at Davina touching the Salvatore but quickly shook off the confusing feeling to quickly flash to Stefan than wiped his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry Stefan. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine don't worry about it Cam. Really. It was a honest mistake." Stefan could never stay mad at two beauties like Davina and Cami. They were their own species.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will focus on a single pairing until another is added to the pairing.


End file.
